


Incomparable

by capstiel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Dipper Pines, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capstiel/pseuds/capstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is much more attractive than any porn star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomparable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless porn, enjoy!

"What've you got there?"

Dipper slammed his laptop shut immediately (which was quite a feat seeing as he was startled so bad that he almost fell off his bed). Bill Cipher was floating above his shoulder, his single eye squinted in a way that Dipper assumed was some sort of morbid curiosity.

"None of your business," Dipper glared at the demon, "don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"I have unlimited time," Bill waved his hand in dismissal. "And you're super fun to mess with, like more fun than your sister or your grandpa, wait uncle? Grandpa uncle? Whatever he is."

Dipper rolled his eyes, it was late at night and he wasn't even sure if this was the mindscape or real life. Over the years Bill had been prone to showing up in both dimensions, and while Dipper didn't consider him a serious threat anymore, he was still irritating as ever and had the worst timing when it came to popping up randomly. 

Like when Dipper was half-heartedly browsing a cheesy porn site. 

What? He was an 18 year old with 18 year old needs!

Bill made a humming noise and suddenly he was holding Dipper's laptop, slowly lifting the screen open as if he was worried that it might break.

Dipper's face flushed with embarrassment, which wasn't even justified because Bill was literally a floating triangle demon who could read his mind.

Bill laughed as soon as he had the laptop opened fully. "You're so weird, Dipper. Why would you want to look at this stuff?"

"It's a human thing, just leave it Bill."

"Oh trust me I know what it is I just don't understand _why_."

Dipper was going to die of embarrassment, this was it, this was the end. 

"I obviously can't explain it to you if you can't figure it out yourself."

Bill, being a triangle and all, looked expressionless as he said, "explain anyway. I like messing with you and this is definitely messing you," he turned the laptop around so Dipper was staring at a couple falling into bed, "I just don't see the appeal, getting all sweaty like that voluntarily?"

Dipper groaned and buried his face in his hands, "it just feels good okay, there's literally no way I could explain this to you because you're not human. Like not at all."

"And I'm very glad I'm not, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve," Dipper sighed in what might've been relief, it seemed like the demon was finally moving on from the subject of sex. Who ever thought Dipper would be having _the talk_ with a triangle. 

Bill reached out and covered Dipper's eyes with his little hand, "just give me a second, uh, um, yeah, okay, alright!" The demon pulled his hand away and Dipper's jaw dropped 

"I didn't even know you could do that!" 

"Well I don't usually have any reason to, it feels all restraining." Bill shrugged his shoulders (shoulders!) It was dark in the room, but Bill had clearly taken on the shape of a human. The screen of Dipper's laptop was letting off enough light for Dipper to take in the sight of a man wearing a ridiculously yellow suit, feet hovering a few inches off the floor. His face was all sharp angles, olive skin, and dark eyes. To top it off, Bill had a mop of blonde hair and a top hat. 

"What reason do you have right now?" Dipper swallowed thickly, fearing he already knew the answer.

"I like trying new things." Out of all of the times, this had to be the one where Bill didn't change the subject abruptly.

"Well you are definitely not trying _anything_ with me."

"Ew no," Dipper was fascinated by the fact that he could actually see Bill grimace. "I just want you to teach me how."

It took Dipper a moment to work out what Bill was asking, but once he did he had to stop himself from running out of the room. "You can figure that out yourself, what the hell, Bill, this is weird even for you." 

Much to Dipper's discomfort, Bill sat down on the edge of his bed and sat his computer on his lap. The video that had been playing earlier was reaching it's end, the volume was muted, but on the screen there was a close up a dark haired woman's face scrunched up and flushed.

"I'm seriously considering going to sleep in Mabel's room right now," Dipper voiced.

"Kid, you're probably the human I hate the least and that's saying a lot. I thought I could rely on you for some simple help." The way Bill said it made it sound like he needed help for something much more serious than jerking off.

Dipper really should've stopped himself before he uttered, "well if you're not even turned on it's not gonna work."

If Bill was still a triangle he would've visibly lit up, since he wasn't, he lit up figuratively. "That's what this is for right?" He pointed at the computer screen. "It's not working."

"Maybe it's the people?" Dipper finally gave in. He slid the laptop from Bill's lap into his own. "Or just the content in general, you're into some really weird shit."

Bill snorted, he was very pleased that Dipper had finally given in though, he couldn't think of any other meat sack that he'd willing to do this with besides Pine Tree.

Dipper typed some stuff into the search bar and scrolled a bit before clicking on a different video. Bill immediately noticed a difference, the couple in this video didn't consist of a male and a female, it was two females instead. 

Dipper even went a step further to turn up the volume a bit.

It didn't take long for Bill to shoot the suggestion down. "Too girly," he said simply, and Dipper raised a brow, he was going to have to search in new territory.

"I think part of the problem is that you're not comfortable," Dipper mused, he crawled back so that he was propped up against pillows and lying on one side of his full-sized bed properly. Bill was quick to follow his lead, and took up the other half of his bed.

Dipper had given up being uncomfortable a while ago, the sooner he got this over with, well Bill got this over with, the sooner Bill would leave.

Dipper pulled up a page of guy-on-guy porn and handed the laptop over to Bill. Bill scrolled a bit before selecting a video, hoping it was better than the last.

 

It was considerably better than the last, Bill decided a few minutes later, not because he liked the video, but because Dipper was squirming slightly next to him.

Dipper's eyes were focused solely on the two men in the video who were rutting up against each other whilst kissing each other passionately. Dipper had never really considered guys his thing, but he couldn't deny that the porn wasn't attractive.

He heard Bill let out a puff of breath next to him and snapped out of his daze, was he finally getting a reaction out of the demon or was he going to change the video again?

Maybe he would just give up.

After a few moments Bill still hadn't reached for the laptop, which was lying in the space between their legs, so Dipper dared to sneak a glance at the demon.

Only to find Bill staring back at him.

"Dude you're supposed to be watching the porn not me!" Dipper snapped. 

"You're more interesting," Bill replied, "keep doing what you were doing." 

What had he been doing? "What?"

"Keep watching that."

Dipper found himself complying, but definitely not because Bill told him to. 

Definitely not because Bill was practically drooling looking at him.

It didn't take long for Dipper to become fully aroused, the men on screen were full on fucking and _god_ was it attractive. Dipper began running his hands down his sides out of habit, sending tingles down his spine even through his t-shirt.

Bill's breath hitched, a warm feeling was making it's way down below his stomach. Dipper was much more attractive than the men on the screen, his face slightly flushed, erection tenting his boxers obviously, hands wandering lower and lower….

Bill unbuttoned his vest and threw it across the room, it was suddenly much warmer in the room than it had been before. 

Dipper knew Bill was watching him, but as much as he hated to admit, the thought was turning him on more than anything, the thought of Bill masturbating for the first time to the thought of him was thrilling.

Dipper bit his lip and palmed his erection through his boxers. Bill was shedding layers of clothing quickly next to him. Soon enough he was down to a white undershirt and boxer-briefs just like Dipper.

He was mimicking Dipper's movements at this point, when he cupped his dick like Dipper had he let out a surprised noise, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting but this was better.

Dipper met his eye and he flushed bright red, it was extremely attractive. Bill's patience was beginning to wear thin, he pulled his shirt up over his head, and then pushed down his underwear as well, his cock felt amazing once it wasn't confined anymore.

Dipper had watched this happen and followed Bill's lead. As soon as his boxers were gone he began stroking himself slowly, allowing himself to exhale loudly. Bill was doing the same thing next to him, but being much more vocal about it.

"Feels good Dipper," he groaned, 'you're really hot," he added.

Dipper groaned in response, moving his hand faster on his cock, he was solely focused on Bill's hand now, pumping his own cock the same way. 

Bill couldn't take it anymore, he moved over and straddled Dipper's thighs, Dipper gave a surprised moan, but didn't protest as Bill began rutting himself up against his stomach.

Dipper reached up and took hold of Bill's cock, eliciting a loud moan from the demon. They made eye contact, Bill’s eyes were even darker than before if that was even possible. Dipper took his own cock and pressed them together, he began to pump them both in one hand. 

Bill was a mess, groaning and muttering Dipper's name in between breaths, he could feel what must be an orgasm building up, his cock was already leaking, and he was pretty sure Dipper’s was too, it was hard to tell when they were pressed so close together, and Dipper’s hand was moving so fast. As gross as humans were this was extremely attractive.

Dipper arched himself up against Bill, he was so close and he could tell Bill was too. Dipper pulled himself up by grabbing onto Bill's shoulder with his free hand and mashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. 

That's what sent Bill over the edge, he pulled back and moaned loudly as he came all over Dipper's stomach.

“Oh my god, _Bill_ ,” Dipper continued to pump his own cock and he came shortly after with loud grunt, he let his head hit the pillow beneath him. 

"That was disgusting," Bill declared a few minutes later, still lying on top of Dipper.

Dipper hummed in response, there wasn't even a hint of malice behind his words.

"We should do it again."


End file.
